Always,
by WeasleySnilly
Summary: A short story of Lily and Snape. Will they ever be able to be together? Does Lily have feelings for him after all? Will James horn-in on them? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Skipping Class

"Lily! Lily, wait up!" Shouted a skinny boy with long, sleek, black hair who seemed to be running after this so-called "Lily", who was obviously farther to her destination than he was. "Sev, come on," A rushed red-headed girl with numerous freckles yelled back. "I'm not being late to class, again!" When the dark boy finally caught up with her, he was panting and Lily stopped. "Merlin's beard, Lily, how'd you get so fast? You don't even like Divination." Lily pulled a strand of fiery red hair behind her ear and began walking slowly. She sighed, "Well, we're working on tea leaves, and that's better than the crystal balls." Snape groaned, "Why don't we just skip class today? We'll call in sick. Nobody will suspect a thing. I think one missed class won't be a big deal." Lily stopped and looked at Severus. "But it won't be just one missed class. It'll lead to another skip and our OWLs only a year away, I don't want to end up like Potter getting Ts on every exam!" They both managed a small laugh, and Lily grasped his hand and she walked onwards to the school.

Snape pulled her arm, making her drop her books. She reached for them, but he grabbed her arm again, getting her to finally listen. "Lily Evans, if you don't come with me, I'm running off by myself." Lily turned scarlet. Why couldn't Sev be easier to coax? "Sorry Lily, but I'm not going to that class." He gulped visibly. "You'll just have to come with me." Lily's temper died down as she looked at the school then back to her friend. She gave an uneasy smile then let in, "Let's go..."

Severus flashed her a rare smile, took her hand and sprinted towards the shore of the lake. As Snape stopped abruptly at the lake, he nearly tripped over a rock and soon enough Lily was on the ground with the pale Severus on top of her. The color had drained from his face; what little color it already had! He refused to look at her deep green eyes, as he stood. Lily managed to get herself up as well. Severus looked sheepishly down at his feet and whispered (a barely audible) "Sorry…" Lily grinned but it faded as soon as her curious eyes lurked over Snape's shoulder. He turned around too, and the color in his face returned. "Potter."


	2. Meeting Potter

His eyes narrowed. This time he was prepared for Potter and his posy. He began to strode towards the four boys, somehow supremely overconfident that he could take them all on at once- after all he had something, no, someone to fight for this time. "Sev," Lily gasped as she reached for his long dark cloak, but only catching air. He turned around anyway, a smirk etched upon his face, eyebrows raised, "Yes, Lily?" She stared at him and pleaded, "Don't Sev. Don't let them get to you…" His reply was quick; after all he had this sorted out easily. "I won't. I have something to fight for this time." He smiled softly, and whispered, "You." Lily wasn't sure if this was a friend thing or not, but he strode up to the four boys, who had their eyes on Potter, even the black dog, and cleared his throat, getting their attention. Lily knew it was a bad idea, but she followed behind Snape like a little dog, following its beloved owner. A boy with dark, messy hair and glasses stepped forwards. "Snivellus?" James grinned as his friends laughed with him. Snape smirked. "Hellloooo, Potter." He spat the name. "I don't suppose you have permission to be out of class do you?" James' smile faded and he stepped forwards, face-to-face with Severus. "And do YOU have permission to be sneaking around with Evans?" He smirked and flicked his head up towards Lily, as she glared at James' arrogant self. Severus smirked. He'd thought this out beforehand, in case they got caught. It paid to be a Slytherin. "We're supposed to be in Divination right now, but the Professor had us take the day off. Something about omens in the clouds." He said as if boredly reciting instructions from a teacher. James ignored this.


	3. Trouble with Marauders

"Come on Evans. Why are you still hanging around with Snape?" He came closer to Lily, as she backed up until she hit a tree, gasping loudly as she hit it. Snape pulled out his wand as Potter moved towards Lily, One arm on each side of her, going in for a kiss. Snape grabbed James' arm. "Not. Another. Step, Potter." Spat Snape, grinding his teeth. "And what'll you do, Snivellus?" taunted a tall, dark boy named Sirius. Snape burned with rage, it was impossible to tell, however, since Snape was a Slytherin, and hid his emotions well. In a single flick of his wand, and a whispered "Levicorpius," Potter rose into the air hitting Sirius, knocking the both of them over. Snape put Potter down with a loud thud and a groan. Lily gasped; although she hated Potter, she couldn't help but want to rush to his aid. Snape held his wand to them. "If I EVER catch you touching Lily again," "Sev," Lily whispered. "I'll put you in the Hospital Wing for a month. All of you."

Lily looked at Snape, at the harsh smile, and at James, still laying and moaning. She felt proud for Snape, she didn't know he had it in him, but she was somewhat scared, noticing a huge gash on Potter's back as he rolled over… Without thinking any further she leaped down to James' and whispered, "A-are you okay?" Sirius, Remus, and Peter all smirked and Snape glared at them He looked down at Lily , all of it coming into focus. Lily looked up at Severus, and her heart stopped and her mouth fell slightly open. What did this look like to him? She stared at Snape until James' warm hand touched hers. She was confused. She wanted to run away, and hide deep in her warm bed, in the Gryffindor tower, but Potter's hand kept her there. Snape looked down at her still showing no emotion, but feeling a path of betrayal. He did that for her… Lily began to lift up her arm from James and stood up. She felt naked. It was like Snape was looking through her soul… Did she feel something for Potter? She remembered all the times he was the arrogant, cruel boy she knew. She couldn't stand it, and she took off towards the castle, sprinting for dear life.


	4. The Kiss

Severus chased after her. Despite of being behind before, he found he could run forever after her now. As Lily ran thought the Great Hall she felt tears burning down her cheeks. Why was she crying? Severus was right behind her. He managed to stop her in an alcove off one of the spiral staircases. "Lily, what in Merlin's name is wrong?" He hugged her tightly, letting her gasp into his chest. "I- I don't know… It's just ..." Lily looked up into Severus' eyes for the first time since this morning. "It's- I'm sorry I had to do that… I just wanted him to leave me- us- alone for once. I thought if I could make them think I could get them in trouble, they'd leave. I just kinda lost it when James… When Potter…" He was at a loss for words. Lily whispered softly to Snape, "Don't worry…" and she slowly pressed her Lips up to his and the loud bell rang. Snape didn't even hear the bell. He was lost in her lips. The girl of his dreams has kissing him. The girl of his dreams was kissing him! People would soon be pouring out of classrooms, but neither cared. He moved one hand from her back to her hair, running his fingers through it. When they departed, it was by the tons of kids rushing down the halls.


	5. Trouble Again

Lily walked out of her last class and went into an empty corridor. She was thinking about the kiss from earlier today, but they were soon disrupted by the sound of someone walking around the corner, joining her in the corridor. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Potter swagged up to her, cornering her by a pillar. Lily scowled. "I'm not in the mood, Potter…" Lily tried to leave, but James' arm blocked her way. "You're not going anywhere Evans. I heard everything that went on in the hallway." Lily rolled her eyes and pushed his arm again. "James!" James looked aggravated at the ceiling. "I just have one question!" The malice drained from his voice, and he said in a whisper, "Why not me…?" Lily felt a rush of anger running up her but she just stood there. She had an answer… somewhere in her head. She had to, right? Why NOT James? She realized she can't stand there. She wasn't focusing really, but she managed to spit out a really messed up sentence, "You- your rude, and a.. your arrogant bully… and I- you neve" Her lips were hushed by a warm sensation. He pressed his hands to her cheeks and pulled away. "I had to do that… once." And for some reason they both kissed again. Lily wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. There she was. Lily Evans, in a deserted corridor, kissing James Potter! –But this couldn't happen. Of course none other than Severus Snape approached. His books dropped with a spine-breaking breaking slap on the ground and he began to tremble. Lily pulled away, as did James, and she stared hopelessly at Snape. He swallowed hard, stopped trembling, and just kept walking. Like a true Slytherin, he showed no emotion.

Lily's bottom lip trembled. She looked back at Potter, thought she could barely see, her eyes blinded with tears. She wiped her eyes. James felt no remorse whatsoever. He smirked, in fact. James leaned in and winked at her, murmuring, "See you 'round, Evans." She swallowed hard, took and deep breath and called out, in a shaky voice, "Why not you?" He turned around, Potter always being one of curiosity and trouble, and came closer. "I think "Why you?" would be a lot shorter of a list, James Potter!" She yelled at him. James stared at her like she'd gone crazy. "Why would you do that?" Lily dreaded, moving closer. "Cause you hate him? Hate me? Because Black and Lupin would think its just so hilarious?" "Because… I wanted to." Lily burned with rage and fear and desperation. "Kiss me in the middle of a hall because you want to? Torture my best-friend for years because you want to?" James swallowed. "Yes. I think you're pretty and strong spirited. You're the only girl here that's different. And Snape- Well blimey, I'm not getting to you with him there, plus he's just a dark wizard who's turning to the bad…" Lily pushed her hands from her eyes, to her forehead, and pulled her hair back from her face. Why? He tried to hug her, calm her down but Lily pushed him away and ran down the hall.


	6. Always

At dinner, Snape's eyes didn't leave her for a moment, except when she met them, which was often; he'd look down at his food, or somewhere else. It was the same for Lily. Snape ended up leaving halfway done, never touching his food. Lily's eyes watched as he left, and she got up as well, trying to be as unnoticeable and casual as possible. He didn't hear her approach in the empty hall until she called out to him, just a few yards away. She turned to face her, his expression blank. "Yes, Lily?" She hated him. How could he just turn around and spit, "Yes, Lily?" right at her? She didn't know what to say. Apologize? Explain? Pretend it didn't happen? Confront him? "Evans, if you're not going to say anything, I'm just going to leave so you can go snog your new boyfriend." His voice was dripping with anger. Even if his face didn't betray his emotions, his tone did. She'd never heard him talk like this… to her at least. So unfair… why did Snape have to be so, so… No word for it. "Snape."

He turned around again, sighing. Finally his façade dropped. "What the bloody hell what that? I catch you snogging the man who has made my life a living hell for the last five years, not hours after you kiss me?" "Why don't you just- just get it Snape?" She wanted to scream. He was acting like she just ran up to Potter screaming, "Hey, wanna kiss?"! "He CORNERED me Snape, what did you expect? You saw him!" She saw a bit of lying in her story but it was her only strong defense. "You were being all sympathetic to him earlier, outside… And you're always in the Gryffindor Common Room…" Snape murmured. Her jaw dropped to the floor. Did he expect her to just laugh at James when he's bleeding to death? And what in the name of Merlin does he mean in the Gryffindor Common Room? She burned with fury, but the feeling was all too familiar… It hit her like a bludger to the stomach. "Y-Your turning into James!" Snape was shocked. He ceased being angry at once. He turn her in his arm once more, muttering, "Blimey, Lily I-I didn't realize…" Lily shut her eyes, "I don't to fight…" She rested her head on his chest. "My either… I'll forget everything. On one condition," She looked up into his face. "Promise me you'll be mine. Forever?" He pressed his forehead to her own. "I Promise. And you… Always?" Severus looked her in the eyes and smiled. "Always," Said Snape.


End file.
